Overheard
by YaoiLord
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Hermione happened to hear something private happening between Sirius and Remus. Harry thinks Ginny and Hermione are secretly liking it though.


unbeta-ed

* * *

"Mmm… Sirius."

"Is that Professor Lupin?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Shhh!" Ginny shushed Harry to silence at the same time Hermione gave him a vague nod.

To be honest, Harry has no idea what Ginny and Hermione were doing by the staircase, dangling an extendable ear below. This was usually the twins' hobby when the Order was having a meeting; to see Ginny and Hermione doing it though was somewhat different.

And was that Sirius's bedroom door they were listening to?

But it made no sense since the three of them just heard Professor Lupin in there.

 _Huh. They must be talking._

They heard a throaty chuckle, and Harry supposed that must be his godfather. "Alright there, Moony?" he asked a bit later in a much softer voice.

"I'm fine," Professor Lupin replied quietly. "Just… _Oh_ , right there…" he moaned.

Harry felt his cheeks warmed slightly. He was simply hearing it the way he shouldn't be, right?

Though what were they _doing_ there exactly?

"Here?"

Professor Lupin groaned, sounding frustrated as Sirius seemed to keep missing what he was pointing to. "You're purposely avoiding it, aren't you?"

Harry could imagine Sirius's smirk. "Can't help it. I like seeing you writhing under me like this."

Hermione gave a soft gasp, her face coloring in a darker shade than Harry's. Ginny's expression impressively remained straight. Looking more determined to listen for more, in fact.

Professor Lupin gave a small laugh. "I'm at your mercy, Padfoot," he said, and, no, _that_ wasn't a purr.

Harry didn't want to hear his former professor _purring_.

"You tease," Sirius said playfully. "I think I may have to punish you, _Professor_."

"And how will you punish me, _Mr. Black_?"

"This way."

" _Oh_!" Professor Lupin exclaimed suddenly. " _Harder_."

Harry shouldn't be really hearing this. He really didn't have to hear his godfather and his former professor _doing_ it.

He could have crept away in embarrassment, except Ginny, and unfortunately, Hermione as well, were giving him glares as if daring him to escape.

Harry knew better than to risk their wrath.

"My, my, you're quite vocal today, Remus."

"Your hands are fantastic," Professor Lupin murmured. "That one's perfect."

"That's not the only thing fantastic about me."

Professor Lupin snorted. "I bet you—ow!"

"Sorry, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pads. Just… move."

"Lemme change my angle."

Professor Lupin whimpered until he was reduced to content sighing and occasional moans and groans. There wasn't anything incriminating on his words, but for somebody like Professor Lupin, his noises alone were obscene enough.

"You have some tight muscle here," Sirius said between grunts.

Harry thought that was an unhelpful image he didn't need to picture.

Professor Lupin groaned deeply again. " _Merlin_ , I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you can find some willing person to run their hands all over you."

It sounded like he smacked Sirius good-naturedly. "That's not it." He laughed softly. "It's showing my scars that makes me feel vulnerable, and if it's you, well, you're the only person I trust right now with this side of me."

They were quiet for a moment, and Harry could see it was making Ginny on edge. She was murmuring some words and Harry caught 'pillow' and 'talk'.

Whatever the deal was with her.

"I should say the same to you, Remus," Sirius murmured. The three have no clue how what they were doing, at the moment, at least.

Harry hoped they were finally done.

"Look at us old men being saps," Remus said.

"Old saps but still at peak performance."

Ginny hid a snigger at this, while Hermione pretended she didn't hear the suggestiveness. Harry cleared his throat slightly at his godfather's words.

"Huh. Is that why you can't finish—"

"Hey!"

"—such a menial task?"

Sirius growled menacingly, making Ginny jolt and sent Hermione a purely excited look. Hermione, in turn, looked at Harry, clueless and somewhat terrified.

Harry was honestly terrified himself of both Ginny and what Sirius was, _ahem_ , planning to do.

Harry snatched the extendable here from Ginny in a blink.

"That's—that's private!" was Harry's stuttering explanation to Ginny when she rounded at Harry furiously.

Hermione wisely stepped back quietly.

"You don't seem to complain when we're eavesdropping on the Order," Ginny retorted. "Or as long as it's Fred and George doing it!"

"Well, those are different and you know it!"

"How are they any different than—"

"I'm sure you heard that what Sirius and Professor Lupin are doing is completely _unrelated_ to the Order."

"Me and Moony are doing what now?"

Harry almost jumped at Sirius's voice from the hallway. He didn't even heard him!

"Sirius!"

"Hello, Mr. Black," Ginny greeted evenly.

"Please, it's Sirius," Sirius told her. He put his hands on his hips. "So what are you two love birds fighting arguing about?" The tease must have went over their heads, as none were keen to answer Sirius. "Hermione?"

"Oh, it's uh—oh, um, they're… we're, oh, dear."

"We heard some… disturbing noises from your bedroom," Ginny piped up when Hermione's usual eloquence failed her.

Sirius's eyebrows shot up, amusement clouding his grey eyes. Harry was sure he was going to burst out laughing; he didn't though. "It's nothing distressing, I assure you."

"W-Well, the noises seem to say otherwise," Hermione said, looking everywhere but Sirius, her face turning tomato red.

"Exactly. We were worried for Professor Lupin," Ginny said. "He sounded hurt."

Sirius's gaze filled with mirth softened considerably. "It's because he is. I don't know if you forgot it was the full moon last night. He suffered some deep cuts on his back and front, from the wolf. He's asleep now after I put some salve on his injuries." He peered at the teenagers. "And if anybody's interested, I also gave him a back massage."

"A back massage?" Harry should be reprimanding himself for taking only that from Sirius's statement. For some reason though, this seemed to be the most important part.

"Yes, a back massage. The bones adjust during transformations, you know?" Sirius said casually. "The least I can do after not being able to join him last night."

Realization dawned first on Hermione. "Oh, so that was a back massage," she muttered.

Harry must be imagining it but he thought she was disappointed at the revelation.

Ginny wasn't better either, her arms crossed, and her face resolutely not giving anything away, but if one were to look closely, she was also dismayed.

"Erm… I hope Professor Lupin gets well," Harry said to break the palpable tension. "Excuse us, Sirius."

Harry pulled the two females with him and marched upstairs, silently thankful they weren't caught using the extendable ear.

…

Once three backs were facing Sirius though, Sirius's face broke into a salacious smirk.

 _ **end**_


End file.
